the_lenny_leggo_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday
Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday is the fourth episode of Season 1 and the fourth episode overall of the YouTube Comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. It was released October 14th 2016 and received a TV-PG rating. Synopsis Lenny becomes horrified after he forgets that Katrina's birthday is only two days away and hasn't gotten a gift for her. Desperate, he'll do anything to make sure she has a gift just in time for her birthday....even if it means risking his life. Plot Two days before Katrina Leggo's birthday, her husband Lenny is busy preparing for her surprise party set to happen in 48 hours. All seems well for the party, however, Lenny suddenly realizes that he has forgotten to get a gift for Katrina. Planning to get one long ahead of time, Lenny realizes that, most likely, anything he is even able to get at this point will show that he forgot and made a last ditch effort, worried that this might ruin her birthday. The next day, Lenny goes to Jonah and Martin for assistance on being able to find the best possible gift for the following day. While disgussing plans with Jonah, he get's a phone call from Randy Stallone, who says he found a stereo system at the mall. While Lenny goes to check it out, Jonah calls a vitamin store, thinking that it'd be a good idea to get her workout supply of some kind (he reasons that women always love to be fit, so that this would naturally work). However, he hangs up and gives up on the idea after finding out that they do not deliver. Sometime later, Lenny returns, having learned that the stereo Randy found was actually part of a kid's spy equipment set and was actually a disguised security camera. Lenny reveals to Jonah that Katrina's main wish is an Ipad (Though Katrina had one just two episodes prior, Lenny later reveals he broke it in a fit of rage when he couldn't get it to work right), but reveals that he can't afford one. Jonah then tells Lenny that he has a spare Ipad in his closet. Lenny rejoices and gladly accepts it, however, he finds that Jonah misunderstood Lenny and literally pulls out an "eye-pad" from his closet. Later in the day, Lenny asks Martin, who is presently at work, to continue thinking of cheaper alternative ideas. While doing so, Martin realizes that he could use this opportunity to (foolishly) try to win back his now ex-girlfriend Jessie Roberts, who remains seriously injured in Martin's hospital after she was run over by Martin in the last episode. Since Jessie's own birthday is less than a month away, Martin thinks that, by asking Jessie for suggestions, this would give Martin ideas on what to buy Jessie in a couple of weeks for herself and thus win her back. Meanwhile, Lenny comes across a man standing in a parking lot with a radio playing the "chicken dance". He announces that he will give a way a free Ipad (and some Synagogue's Chicken coupons) to whoever can do the best chicken dance. Desperate, Lenny immediately begins doing the chicken dance in front of him. Upon completing the dance, however, the man reveals that he was secretly filming Lenny dancing on his Iphone so that he could upload it to YouTube, monetize it, and get rich off of it, before immediately turning around and running across the street and out of sight. Martin un-invitedly barges into Jessie's hospital room and ends up waking her up from a nap (though Martin says later he did this unintentionally) and tries out his in-genius plot, however, Jessie see's right through it and refuses to answer the question, declaring that they are officially through ( During theis scene, we learn that Jessie actually did not dump Martin over getting run over by the car, as the car manufacture was found at fault. Rather, it was because of all the illegally downloaded files that were discovered on his computer sometime after this incident). Martin then rages out at Jessie as his boss, Larry, discovers Martin un-invitedly in the room. Martin is escorted out of the room a short time later. The next day, Lenny hopelessly still does not have a gift for his wife (and to make matters worse, has discovered that his chicken dance video has already gone viral on YouTube). Suddenly, Jonah shows up and tells Lenny that he just found a last minute solution. As the scene cuts, however, Lenny finds himself in a bar and witnesses a huge muscular man nick-named "Giant Jim" throw another huge muscular man out of a wrestling ring. Jonah shows Lenny that if anyone can last for two minutes in the ring with Giant Jim, they win $500, which Jonah tells Lenny he can use to go down to a Good Get and get an Ipad before the evening is over. Although initially refusing to get into the ring, Jonah strategically makes Lenny look like a huge chicken in front of the entire bar, where he is heavily ridiculed. Determined not to chicken out, Lenny reluctantly agrees to fight Jim. Once the match starts, Lenny gives Jim the opportunity to throw the first punch, in an effort to get the fight over with, since he believes that he stands no chance against him. Jim throws himself right towards Lenny, however, he ends up throwing himself too far and too high and ends up falling right out of the ring, making Lenny the victor by default (much to the shock and dismay of the entire bar). Jim climbs back into the ring moments later, furious over his humiliating defeat. Lenny then attempts to talk Jim into sportsmanship and even offers him a rematch the following week. However, Jim is determined not to accept his loss and lets out an enormous burst of rage. Jim's fury ends up becoming so powerful, his head spontaneously explodes and Jim's body ends up falling to the ground: dead. Lenny manages to get Katrina's Ipad just in time for her birthday. When Katrina arrives home later than night from a D.S.S. meeting, Lenny presents it to her on behalf of himself and the rest of his friends, reasoning that they all contributed to the effort and thus all deserve the thanks. After Katrina opens her present, Jonah announces that it's time to watch Katrina's favorite movie for her birthday. While Lenny turns on the TV to get started, the TV is tuned to DNN, where Harvey Duncan, whom so far has been mysteriously absent from the party, gives a public message over a "Chocolate Cake Matters" protest going on. When asked how the bakery can respect diversity more often, Harvey admits that he had no clue people were talking about diversity and thought it was solely due to the popularity of chocolate cake. Characters * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Katrina Leggo * Jim * Rodriguez * Jessie Roberts * Larry Jackingson * The Hobo Production Work on the episode's script began on September 1st and concluded on September 5th. That same night, work began on necessary character art conceptions. On September 6th, following two script revisions, the script was completed and audio recording began. That same day, work began on the episode's prologue, which was completed on September 8th. On September 13th 2016, the episode's title was changed from "Katrina's Perfect Present" to its current title. On October 13th 2016, it was announced that the episode was near completion and that it was being prepared for release the next day by undergoing it's final touches, such as additional cropping and/or trimming. The episode contains five deleted scenes, all of which will be featured in the Season 1 deleted scenes compilation, which will be uploaded after the conclusion of Season 1. In addition to the deleted scenes, there was one sequence of the episode that was scrapped entirely: it was recorded, but never animated. This is a scene where Lenny tries to get Katrina out of the house to try to get her surprise party together: he goes as far as to deliberately stub his toe just to get Katrina out of the house to get band-aids. In the final cut, however, it instead mentioned that she just returns home from a 'D.S.S" meeting prior to the party. The reason this scene was scrapped was because Aaron Cosby thought that it would make the episode too long and was, although humorous, irrelevant to the rest of the episode's story line. However, in the released cut, Lenny does still frequently mention to Martin in the prologue that Katrina must be out of the house during the day and explains some of his plans as to how he does this. The audio for the scene has been preserved and will be re-used for a later episode. Release The episode was released on October 14th at 9:30PM EST (8:30PM CST), the eve of Katrina Leggo's birthday. Cut Error As it turns out, the version of the episode that was uploaded was actually a older cut of the episode, which lasts approximately 40 seconds longer than the cut that followed it in editing. This version was mistakenly uploaded instead. However, rather than take down and re-upload the episode, Aaron Cosby decided to leave the episode up as it was because the only difference between the two cuts is that the prologue is 40 seconds shorter than what is currently presented on YouTube, and Jonah's line "Oh come on, you guys are a bunch of losers, LOSERS!!!" was replaced with a different line (a line that mentioned Iheartbackcracking42). However, because Cosby liked the newer line more, and that it still exists, it will be recycled for a later episode. Trivia * This is the first episode that will begin collecting audio recording mistakes to be converted into outtakes, which will be released following the conclusion of the season. * Both Katrina Leggo and Jessie Robert's birthdays were moved up one month from their original states, to accompany the episode's release. The episode was supposed to be released in September, but was delayed until October for unspecified reasons. Therefore, Katrina and Jessie's birthdays were moved from September 15th to October 15th and from October 4th to November 4th respectively. * This episode marks the first time that five characters appear on screen simultaneously, which happens in the very last scene before the credits. Because the editing program, Vegas Movie Studio 13.0, could not supply enough video tracks for each character at one time (each character takes up two tracks, one for the character him/herself, and the other for the mouth files), this shot had to be created by compiling two separate shots together: one had Lenny, Jonah, and Randy, and the other had Katrina and Martin. Goofs * There is a slight error regarding one of Martin Anderson's art conception files: a small bit of white background can be seen around his stethoscope a couple of times. * Very briefly at 22:01, if you look very carefully, Jonah's mouth is not framed properly and is not on his face. This scene lasts for only two frames. * The music that plays during the credits does not fade out along with the accompanied image: rather, it comes to an abrupt stop. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016